<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through The Eyes of Us by maebelles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391503">Through The Eyes of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebelles/pseuds/maebelles'>maebelles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically, Beta Read, Bittersweet, Description Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Hinata Shouyou-centric, I think?, Kinda, for once, i was not really that coherent for this, op wrote this in like 2 hours, thank you furudate fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebelles/pseuds/maebelles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's keep going and pushing and living everyday like it's our last because we're not promised tomorrow.<br/>--<br/>A sort of thank you fic for the end of Haikyu!! &lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through The Eyes of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Arae for beta reading this for me lmao, we were both very fried after.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It starts with an overwhelming impulse. The need to get his hands on a ball, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he's seeing. It starts with Hinata Shouyou watching a volleyball match on a TV in the center of town. He decides then, that he'd like to taste the triumph he's caught a glimpse of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It continues. He's witnessed something frightening, he realizes. A boy his age and a whole head taller than him who's tasted the adrenaline of success in every way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What have you been doing the past three years? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cries, he bawls and gets angry, frustration curling into his fists and licking at his lips as he bites them to hold back the scream he so desperately wants to let out. This boy doesn't know what Hinata's done, how dare the other call him out like that? He’s worked hard, trained every day. He’d managed to form a ragtag team from nothing but determination. But if there's one thing Hinata gains from this, it's that in order to climb, you must start from the bottom, race yourself, and keep your goal close to your heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karasuno is an old warhorse, sputtering around with no gas left because its original fire has dimmed. Despite this, Hinata keeps going. He wants to get better, to taste success the way others have. Kageyama Tobio, someone who has tasted sweet success in every way, who is a whole head taller than him and someone to be feared, has struggled through a defeat far greater than Hinata can comprehend. And at the age of 15, Hinata decides that he doesn't care, because knowing defeat means to know improvement. He will become a partner Kageyama can trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trust builds steadily, welds together with tiny advances to encompass </span>
  <em>
    <span>the goal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They are not just partners, they are friends. But Oikawa Tooru is a boy who is determined to crush them. And even though the taste of bitter defeat is not new, Hinata's gut still churns. Oikawa is a boy just like Hinata: He wishes to lick the flames of adrenaline from accomplishment and craves a victory that gets him high. Hinata acknowledges the desire, sees it burned into Oikawa’s back as he turns. He doesn't say a word. They win but it does not feel very well earned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fated rivals. That's what people call Karasuno and Nekoma, and it feels like a home, a comfort Hinata has never experienced before. He’s made new friends and has learned that not everyone sees volleyball the same way. He will make Kenma eat his words. It’s a promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lose against Seijoh. It’s a close game but the other team was simply better. The defeat lingers. It’s more bitter than Hinata remembers but Karasuno takes it in stride as they push and pull to improve. They will win next time, they will continue their climb. It’s a promise. Hinata is 16 and learns, for the second time, that in order to climb, you must start from the bottom, race yourself, and keep your goal close to your heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata becomes a beacon of sorts. A figure with wings that take him high. They reach success after success and Hinata knows defeat far better but he adjusts to the now common adrenaline rush of a game. He grabs a hold of each play like it's his last. Rally after rally, Hinata refuses to let the ball touch the floor if he has anything to say about it. He plays each game like it's his last, riding on high after high. The team reaches new heights together. They are a family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their victory against Seijoh is one that hefts a weight off Kageyama's shoulders, passes that weight onto Oikawa's. The burden becomes something Oikawa holds onto, but it also becomes easier with time. He will reach out and grab victory by its neck to prove that he knows his worth, knows he will go far; Oikawa has never been one to back down after all. The victory drives Hinata forward again to feel an adrenaline rush like no other. He's left jittery and energized for days. They’ve made it, they have fought tooth and nail for this win, they deserve this. They have fulfilled a promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiratorizawa is strong. They knew this but it doesn’t make it any easier. They test each other, they play the hardest they’ve ever played and then some. This game is one their lives ride on. When they win, it is tiring but the air filling their lungs is refreshing. They are proud, elated. No one expected it but they have risen once again. The crows take flight from the sturdy nest they have built with their bare hands and the feeling of wind through their wings is unforgettable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nationals is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s tough but they pull through game after game; it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhilarating </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Hinata revels in the high he feels after each win. Playing against Nekoma on the national stage feels like home, like they’re back at training camp and trading blows with each other as usual, trying new moves and taking lunch breaks together. Fated rivals, a name they live up to and when they move on to play Kamomedai there is only satisfaction and another promise fulfilled. The defeat that follows after burrows a home into the hearts of every member and they carry it with them. They will move on. They have to because life will not stop just for them, and it becomes just another memory. The crows use the sturdy foundation of the nest left behind from the third years and build upon it to outlast them when they move on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata learns for the last time that in order to climb, you must start from the bottom, race yourself, and keep your goal close to your heart.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Today, as Hinata stands on the national stage, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his stage, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is just another day. He rises to the top again, both his friend and foe across from him and the best partner he could ever ask for beside him. But once more, he plays his match like it is the last he’ll ever have. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A volleyball game my life is riding on! </span>
  </em>
  <span>We’re not promised tomorrow, but if there is no tomorrow, Hinata thinks that’d be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been in this fandom for almost 7 years and got to watch it grow alongside me so this is a short thank you for Haikyu!! and how it got me through life. I've made many friends and even met my first love through this haha. I'm glad to have been so blessed with this series but my content for this fandom will not be ending anytime soon so please look forward to more of my work! thank you for reading &lt;&lt;33<br/>---<br/>come scream at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/smtsukki">Twitter</a> !! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>